Till there was You
by Beatlefan110
Summary: Julia Prudence Robinson leads a tragic life. But that all changes one night when she meets Gasp The Beatles! With the help of these four young men, And maybe one in particular can she get herself a better life? Hopefully better than the summary. :


Okay, this is my second Beatles fic and it's a little bit different from the last one. I'm really excited about it, and I hope you guys like it! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Beatles or any related trademarks and yadda yadda yadda...

* * *

Julia took a deep breath and walked toward her husband. "Allen?" She said softly. He looked up at her from his spot on the couch.. "Um...I need to go to New York for a few days. For a doctor's appointment..."

"Why? What for?" He got up angrily and began advancing toward her. Julia backed up against the wall and cowered.

"I-it's nothing serious. They just n-need to check up on some things." Allen stopped and sat back down on the couch.

"Oh. Well if that's all it is...When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." She spoke quietly. "I'm not exactly sure when I'll be back..."

Allen grunted. "Well go get packed then." She nodded and exited the room, making her way down the hall. She grabbed a suitcase from the closet and took it to her and Allen's bedroom and started packing.

Julia couldn't believe she had gotten away with that. She hadn't honestly thought her husband would buy the story. In actuality, she didn't have a real reason for going to New York, except to get away, if only for a couple of days. When she had finished getting herself packed, she pulled out another, smaller suitcase and put a few outfits in it for her daughter, Alison.

Julia was a very pretty young woman with a slender frame and thick, dark red hair. Her eyes were bright green, and always had a soft, kind look in them. She had a small nose and full, red lips, along with beautiful, fair skin.

But, Julia Prudence Robinson had a rather difficult life. At age nineteen, she had been dating Allen for around a year. Two months after her nineteenth birthday, Julia was raped and got pregnant. Allen suggested that they get married as soon as possible, to provide a proper home for the baby when it was born. Of course, she readily agreed to this plan. Two months later, they were married, and six and a half months after that, Alison was born. Up until this point, Allen had been the sweetest, most caring husband Julia could ask for, and she loved him with all her heart.

But that all changed as soon as Julia and Alison were released from the hospital. He beat Julia, almost every day. But, she put up with it. He never laid a finger on her baby girl, and that was all that mattered to her. She thought she could live with the beatings, as long as Alison had a home to live in. But she was wrong.

Oh! How she regretted her decision not to leave him when she could! Now, six months later, she just couldn't take it anymore. But she was afraid to leave. Afraid he would come after her. Afraid of losing her precious daughter. Afraid of not being able to take care of the baby or herself. She couldn't bring herself to take these risks.

And so, here she was, packing for a small break from him. To be away with her thoughts, maybe come up with a solution to her problem, and actually spend some time with her daughter.

The next morning, Julia quietly got out of bed, so as not to wake Allen, got in the shower, and got ready to leave. She left a note, telling him that she would be back sometime within the next week or so, got Alison out of bed, and grabbed their bags.

"Taxi!" She called as she walked out the door. She put the suitcases in the trunk and told the driver to take her to the airport. She had called and bought plane tickets from Chicago to New York, and made hotel reservations at the Plaza Hotel. Julia had decided to treat herself a bit. She knew the hotel was expensive, but she would figure out some way to pay for it.

Three and a half hours later, Julia walked into a beautiful suite with a big bed, amazing bathroom, and great view. She set her things down and laid on the bed with Alison, who was sleeping peacefully. Just as Julia was about to drift into dreams herself, there came several screams and the sound of many feet running down the hall. Startled, she leapt up and opened the door slightly to see four well-dressed young men running from a huge crowd of teenagers. They ran past her door and continued down the hall. Julia stared after them in confusion, but let it go and went to bed.

* * *

So did you like it? Was it suckish? Any suggestions? Constructive criticism? Of course, praise would be nice too! That little review button down there looks real inviting, doncha think? :)


End file.
